Coming Home
by MimixTHExDeceitful
Summary: She broke like he did. Okina died and she left them and never returned. 2 Years later on the same day of her disappearance Aoshi crosses paths with a skilled killer. He had come out of it but can he bring her back before it's too late? Lemon. AxM


**Coming Home**

By: Mimixthexdeceitful

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK. There.**

* * *

It had been two years now since two different people had walked separate paths. 

She had become broken...just like he had.

Himura Kenshin had fulfilled his promise. The former Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu was not beyond saving. He was a killer, a murderer...a monster. True, Shinomori Aoshi had lost his soul. His comrades were buried 6 feet under the ground with un-named headstones. He had tried to kill his former mentor blinded in rage. Yet, he came back.

Upon his return to the Aoiya he was greeted by all except the one who had expected his return. She had waited, her life depending on a near-impossible promise. But when Okina had died, her world had come crashing down.

That promise had become a false hope. She had left without a warning. The same night of his death. If only she had waited one more day. Just one.

Okon and Omasu...

Shiro and Kuro...

Yahiko and Kaoru...

None of them had known.

They were all still recovering from the battle they had fought only a few days ago. The night she had abandoned the Oniwabanshuu she had cried. They had become the last tears she would ever shed. Leaping out from Jiya's window she ran. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't know what she was going to do. Makimachi Misao was running away.

XXX

Shinomori Aoshi was heading back to Kyoto after finishing up a mission that had taken place in Kobe. Today was a dreaded day for him and the rest of the Oniwabanshuu. Though no one would speak a word about it...

They all knew.

2 years ago Shishio Makoto had been defeated. 2 years ago he had walked a dirt road path with Himura Kenshin and Sagara Sanosuke by his side. 2 years ago he had returned to his home. 2 years ago she wasn't there.

The one he had missed the most...was not there to greet him. Not there to cry tears for him. Not there to take his pain away. Not there to embrace him and tell him that everything was going to be alright. Not there to love him. She had left the Aoiya, her friends, the Oniwabanshuu...him.

It took time before everything had gone back to way things had been. The Aoiya was repaired and the Oniwabanshuu was still there. In time, he had been restored as the Okashira due to her absence. How ironic that she had taken the same path that he took.

But they didn't know. They didn't know why she left or where she went. To this day they still don't know. Whether she was dead or alive. That question was avoided at all costs.

He had been taking one of the alternate routes that led through the forests of Kyoto. It made traveling all the more easier since the city was so bubbling with people. This had been the same side path that he and his 4 comrades had taken to start their journey. The same one Himura, Sagara, and he had walked on. The same one that Misao had left on and returned. The same one she had left again running on.

XXX

"Come on you bitch!" Immediately Aoshi swerved off the path and followed the source of the sound. He had guessed that some bandits were threatening innocent people walking through the forest. As he approached he saw 9 ... no 10 men. They were armed with blades of different kinds. And there in the middle...was a sole person. Cloaked, yet the features were distinctly feminine.

As the men had raised their swords he had reached for his kodachi but stopped. In mere moments, cries of anguish were heard and blood splattered in all directions. Their bodies lied on the grass, indistinguishable through the pools of blood. And there. Still in the same spot she had been, hadn't a speck of blood on her.

Both figures had sensed the upcoming fight and withdrew their weapons. Aoshi stood there, only revealing one kodachi to the killer. She had but one katana hanging limply in her hands.

It had begun as a battle of ki's as the two silently stood there in their stances. He was surprised at the intensity and for a split second had almost lost control. Neither of them were losing nor empowering the other. In a way they were equals.

She had charged first and as Aoshi raised his kodachi to block, she had surprised him by leaping up when she was barely a foot away. It was mere seconds before their blades had clashed above him and the impact had made a slight cut down his face. He raised his leg and made a kick for her head but she easily dodged it only cutting the end of her cloak in the process.

This person was dangerous. He could feel absolutely nothing from her ki. No distinct emotions. Just nothingness. He had barely seen her remove the blade before the men dropped to the ground drowning in their own blood.

It had gone on and once their blades had locked for a second time he took the initiative to reveal his second kodachi. Thrusting the blade upwards his eyes widened as it clashed with steal. There in her other hand was a short sword. She had blocked his attack so easily it shocked him. Suddenly, the figure had pulled back and a kick was applied to his chest flinging her backwards.

Aoshi brought the handle of his kodachi to his tip.

"Kodachi Nitou Ryuu---" He shot his kodachis at the unsuspecting figure 10 feet away. "-ONMYU HASSHI!" She had barely avoided the attack. The blade had embedded itself in the tree behind her and he watched as a slit began to form at the top of her cloak. Slowly it split down the middle and fell to sides of her head. Blue eyes clashed and there was no mistaking it. He felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Standing before him, in flesh and blood, was...

"Misao?" She continued to stand there and he watched as she grabbed the rest of her cloak and tossed it aside. She was wearing her Oniwabanshuu uniform except it had been turned black and the sash a dark purple. Her hair was no longer in its customary braid but had been cut past shoulder length with many layers framing her face. The layers were uneven and jagged. He assumed someone had cut it for her...by a blade no less. He continued to her face and almost lost it. Her eyes no longer had the gleam or spark they once had. They were dark and a scar had formed under it ending at her jaw.

She was no longer an innocent child.

Her eyes told of death and he almost forgot this was same person who had killed 10 men in a single stroke before him. Yet for a second he had not cared. She was alive...after all this time she was alive.

"_Shinomori Aoshi..._" Her voice was laced with venom and she spoke with an oddly amused tone. "So this is what it's like to lose your soul, ne?"

He was speechless. The girl he knew was no longer there. She slowly began to approach him. There was no bounce in her steps but instead a switch in her hips. Her uniform had become skin tight since she had matured...defined curves and shapely legs. He stood paralyzed by the women before him.

"I see that you hadn't died at Shishio's headquarters..." How could she talk to him like this? With no compassion. What happened to Aoshi-sama? The Misao that had traveled all-over Japan looking for him? "So tell me, how is the Oniwabanshuu these days?"

The Oniwabanshuu...It had been twice that their Okashira's had walked out on them. "But it looks like you're still wearing your uniform. That means it hadn't died with Okina." Aoshi stared at her in disbelief as she referred to him by his name.

"Are you listening to me?" Suddenly she withdrew his kodachi from the tree and flung it at him. He immediately caught before it hit his face and within seconds she had appeared before him. For the first time he saw her eyes up close as they were now. They were void of any emotion. She had become just like him. A killer...but hadn't he come back from that? Her eyes suddenly narrowed.

"Will you stop looking at me like that...?" She hissed. He quickly used the opportunity to knock her off her feet and she quickly stopped her landing by flipping backwards.

"What happened to you...Misao?"

"Can you stop? Stop looking at me like that! I'm not the Misao you knew. I'm different now. I'm stronger and still I'm being babied around and _shit_ like that."

There was more...

"You want to know why I left. Because I finally broke. All because of _you_ Shinomori Aoshi. I wanted to be seen in your eyes as more than an infatuated _child_. I didn't know if you were going to come back. So, I left because I was scared. Scared that I'll never see my Aoshi-_sama_ again. So I was going to prove to you I was your equal. I trained, I fought, I battled, and I killed. Then after a while I got used to it...and I started to _like_ it."

Misao raised her katana and pointed it at him. "And right now...I want to know how your blood tastes." Aoshi tightened the grip on both of his kodachi's. He had come out of it...he had once taken the road to darkness and threw everything away. But he still returned...didn't that mean she could?

"MISAO!" In a moment he had charged at her from his position and their blades had met hard cracking the side of her katana. He had waited twelve years to see her. He had waited twelve years and he had expected to return and propose. Propose to the girl who still loved him. And this is how things turned out? After all this time, he finally got to see her. They would fight...but he would make damn sure that the both of them come out of it.

The only way to get through to her is to fight her as the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu. She was no longer the Misao he knew but was now his opponent. It had continued and they fought. True, she had become stronger. But he would always be her Okashira.

It was a mere moment where he saw her exposed and he used his sheath to knock her in the ribs. She let out a hiss and her back had met the tree hard. He had to work quickly. Her blades were knocked out of her hands and he held his to her neck. She looked at him devoid of any distinct emotions. Her breathing haggard and sweat was rolling down her face. His eyes began to search her face and the split second he saw weakness he snapped.

Suddenly, his Kodachi's had fell to the ground and his lips had crashed down on hers...hard. Her hands began to claw at his back and he forced his tongue into her mouth. She may have killed many. She may have abandoned the Oniwabanshuu. Although she had become an entirely different person there was still one thing that made her the Misao he knew.

She still had her innocence.

Soon her arms were wrapping around his neck as she returned his passionate attack full-force. Their battle was still being fought. It had become a challenge of control. Slamming her against the tree and using it as a brace he found the end of her sash and pulled. It came undone and her nipples immediately hardened at the exposed air. He left her lips and continued a trail down her neck biting hard enough to draw blood and licking it none too gently. As he reached her developed breast, he took her pink bud into his mouth and sucked greedily. She let out a cry and his manhood jerked in response. Her hands made its way to the nape of his neck and instead of pulling like he expected her to, she had held on and pressed. He watched carefully as she bit her lip to stop any moans from coming out but he wasn't going to let up so easily.

He pulled away from her breasts and claimed her lips again loosening his grip on her legs. Instinctively she wrapped her long legs around his narrow waist and locked her ankles. No matter how hard she tried he would always be her superior. And when it came to this lust he would always have complete control. Aoshi pressed his fingers against her clothed center and began rotating his hand in hard gestures. Soon enough she was making muffled moans against his lips and this only made him press harder.

He stared into her eyes as they were lusted over. Still she continued to keep up her walls but she was already succumbing. Foolish he thought. To agree to a battle that she had no chance in winning.

Soon he felt her hands tugging at his belt and within seconds it was tossed carelessly away. Soon his gi had followed and her hands began roaming the expanse of his chest. For a few moments he had tricked her into thinking she was in control before his hand found its way under her shorts and he slid a slender digit into her. She was already plenty ready for him and he groaned at this knowledge. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her, stretching her, testing her.

Her breaths had become pants and her moans were getting hoarser. Just as she was about to reach her peak he withdrew from her.

"It doesn't matter what has happened Misao...I will always be your Okashira." The only response he got was her gnashing her teeth at him adding along to the fact that he hadn't let her reach her climax. Then finally undoing the ties to the last off his garments he began sliding in to her and he watched her face contort in discomfort. And then he reached it. The last proof of her innocence. So she was still innocent after all. Without a warning he impaled her and she cried out in pain, her nails digging into his bare back drawing blood. He resisted the urge to thrust since this was still Misao although her tightness and warmth were taking over his senses.

"Now who is control Misao?" Without waiting for her consent he began thrusting in and out of her in a fevered manner and soon she was moaning uncontrollably. He continued and he felt his own peak approaching but he couldn't just yet. There was still that one factor that would decide who had won this battle. He reached a hand to her center and found the spot that would make her tremble in pleasure. And it came. Her walls tightened around him and she tensed.

"A-AH-AOSHI-SAMA!!!!" She screamed his name out as she experienced her first climax hard. With a few last solid strokes he came and spilled his seed in her, groaning almost as loudly as she had. The two of them shrunk to the ground with her seated in his lap, her body still trembling from the aftermath.

He had heard it. She had cried out his name at her peak. He had won this battle and this was proof that his Misao was still there. The girl that loved him and the women he wanted to spend his life with. He leaned back against the tree and pulled his trench coat over them.

"Misao..." She looked up at him breathless but her eyes weren't as dark they had been. Leaning down to kiss the top of her head he breathed out, "I love you." He felt her tense in his arms but didn't think much of as he felt sleep approach. He would be careless to rest knowing full well she could leave if she wanted to. But if she did he wouldn't stop her. He had tried to bring back the women that he had loved and he had done all he could. He gave himself to her. He looked down to see Misao fast asleep against him and he finally closed his eyes joining her.

XXX

Aoshi awoke and he jolted upright as he surveyed his surroundings. He was in the forest by the Aoiya and his kodachi's were lying carelessly on the grass with his clothes. It had all come back to him. Last night, him and Misao. He searched around to find her stuff missing. Her clothes, her cloak, her weapons. So she had left after all. A part of him ached but he told himself that he had done all he could do for her. If his love wasn't enough then there was nothing more he could give her. He stood up and reached for his clothes. As he fastened his clothing together he reached down to pick up his gi but froze. There lying on the grass under the gi was her katana. The same one she had fought him with. Hearing rustling to his side he tightened his grip around the weapon and spun around. He couldn't believe his eyes. There standing in the clearing was Misao. She was wearing her uniform, hair drenched and short sword hanging at her side. He waited unsure of how to make of the situation.

Slowly Misao approached him and she held out her scarred hands to him. "Aoshi..." He didn't move so she hesitantly reached out and feathered his hand, "...take me home." He immediately snapped up and peered into her eyes. They were blue. No longer the dark endless voids he had seen earlier but were slowly returning back to their original color. The way her voice sounded, it was like a question. As if she was afraid or if she was giving him the opportunity to refuse. Instead he tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her towards him. Leaning down he whispered in her ears.

"Never challenge your Okashira again." Then he felt it. The ghost of a smile against the skin at his neck. Pulling away he bent to retrieve his kodachis and placed them in their respective sheaths. "Come. Your family is waiting."

XXX

As they approached the Aoiya he saw the awaiting faces of Shiro, Kuro, Okon and Omasu waiting at the porch. They had obviously stayed out all night waiting for his return and he had worried them. Immediately the moment they saw him they stood up in respect but Omasu was the first to break. Raising a trembling hand to her mouth she began choking on tears as she watched the petite figure walking with their Okashira. The other 3 looked at her in confusion but as they came closer and closer the rest of them understood.

"MISAO-CHAN!" They all ran up to her and embraced her not caring at all right now about her change or mental state. Aoshi saw her tense but soon her shoulders relaxed as she raised a hesitant hand to place on Okon's back.

"Welcome home Misao-Chan! Welcome home...!" Misao looked up at Aoshi and he nodded his head.

"Yes...home."

OWARI!

**Author's Note:**

-That's it! Remember this was for entertainment purposes only so don't take any offence to it. Please read and review and this were only a shot. I'm not sure if I might do a sequel but that's for later thoughts.


End file.
